1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus used as a digital camera, digital video camera, and the like, and particularly to an imaging apparatus suitable for an in-vehicle camera and a surveillance camera.
2. Background Art
Heretofore, imaging apparatuses have been known which include an electronic circuit unit having an imaging device to acquire an object image formed by an imaging optical system including optical elements such as imaging lenses. A wide range of applications of such imaging apparatuses have been proposed such for example as an in-vehicle camera for supporting a driver's visual recognition from the inside of a vehicle, a surveillance camera installed on an automated teller machine (ATM), and the like, and there has been a demand for downsizing the apparatuses while securing the performances thereof. In this respect, there have been known imaging apparatuses with a configuration in which an electronic circuit unit is fitted into a box-shaped housing member with one end open through the open end, and thereby is housed in the housing member (for reference, see Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-033010, 2005-252547, 2010-011200, 2005-328202, and 2002-072341).
In those imaging apparatuses, it is desirable to prevent increase in the temperature of the electronic circuit unit for the purpose of securing the performance of the electronic circuit unit. To achieve this, there have been proposed imaging apparatuses which allow efficient dissipation of heat from the electronic circuit unit (see Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-252547, 2010-011200, 2005-328202, and 2002-072341 listed above, for example). Each of the imaging apparatuses disclosed in these patent literatures has a configuration in which, in order for the case or the like exposed to the outside to serve as a spot to dissipate the heat, the heat dissipation spot and the electronic circuit unit are joined by a soft heat transfer member being thermally conductive and excellent in shape conformability. According to this configuration, the top and bottom surfaces of the soft heat transfer member are brought into contact with the heat dissipation spot and the electronic circuit unit, respectively, so that the contact area between the heat dissipation spot and the electronic circuit unit can be increased by the soft heat transfer member. Accordingly, the heat of the electronic circuit unit can be efficiently dissipated from the heat dissipation spot.